


On The Road

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has been in love with Bokuto Koutarou from the moment they'd met.But his friend is definitely straight, if his many (hot) girlfriends are anything to go by.Then somehow they end up going on a road trip, just the two of them, and maybe Kuroo isn't actually the genius everyone says he is.##Ending the year with a dedication to SuperEllen, the first person to welcome me to the BoKuroo ship.Contribution to BoKuroo Week 2020 Day 5: Mutual Pining || Road Trip/TravelPrompt: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arms and didn’t wanna wake you up.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bokuroo Fics, Bokuroo Week 2020





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperEllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/gifts).



It's been awhile since it was just the two of them.

Kuroo blames that fact for the situation now.

Bokuto has time off from the Jackals, and he's on summer break.

While usually he'd be home in Tokyo, or maybe on the beach / playing in the water with friends at either Zamami Island or Oshima Island, this year apparently Bokuto wanted to 'spice things up'.

He can think of many, many ways of doing that, and none of them involve clothes.

Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou has been in love with Bokuto Koutarou since they met in middle school.

No, Kuroo Tetsurou has no intention of letting Bokuto Koutarou know. Because the white haired athlete is obviously as straight as they come, given the long string of (super hot) female models and actresses and singers he's dated since going pro. (Before that, in high school, the buff male had always had a girlfriend too, though sometimes he forgot who he was dating at any given moment and would end up breaking up / hooking up with chicks entirely by accident).

Kuroo has had his share of girlfriends too, of course. (Hajime - his housemate - has never been fond of his cheating ways because it inevitably led to messy breakups and stalker exes and _way too much drama_ , though the taller male also knows the other is jealous after walking in on Kuroo having sex with five other women at the same time).

(Bokuto had found it an absolute hoot and told everyone on the Jackals team about that last incident, which means Kuroo is often approached by professional athletes for advice on dating and sex).

It had hurt like hell, as usual, that Bokuto was so proud of his bro for being such a player.

But Kuroo's used to it by now, so he smiled and laughed and played along easily, as usual.

Which is also how they'd ended up here.

In Cali- _fucking_ -fornia, about to reverse-Kerouac their way across the States (though they'd be stopping at different cities along the way, and might or might not actually make it to New York for the flight back to Japan).

Money isn't an issue for either of them, so they're keeping it free and easy and have open tickets home in a month's time.

A _month's_ time.

One _entire fucking month_ on the road with Bokuto Koutarou in a foreign country. (OK, it's not really foreign, they've both been to the States plenty of times with their families or even on joint family vacations).

But how could he have said no when the love of his life had called him one day, absolutely miserable, and turned sad golden eyes in his direction over the video call?

Bokuto refused to say why, and Tsum-Tsum hadn't had the slightest idea either (in fact, none of the Jackals did - Bokuto had done brilliantly all season, except for a few losses here and there).

Kuroo would find out, and he would _hurt_ whoever it was who'd brought Bokuto to tears, but in the meantime he'd immediately jumped into TLC-mode: he'd offered to head to Osaka, but the athlete had wanted to "go somewhere else" instead and of course Kuroo had offered to go with him - _anywhere, anytime, he'd be there_.

He remembers the conversation that sealed his fate clearly.

_"You mean it, bro?" Those golden eyes look less downcast with every word._

_"Yeah, Bo. I mean it."_

_"Anywhere?" The white spikes start to perk up, and Kuroo can feel his own heart lifting._

_"Anywhere."_

Because honestly there is no place on Earth, no place in the universe, that Kuroo would not go to for Bokuto.

.

_"YESSS!!!! HEY HEY HEY!!!!" He goes a bit deaf from the sudden loud cheering through his AirPods, but he's laughing along anyway._

_Until Bokuto being Bokuto, decides they should 'spice things up' and immediately buys them tickets to LA for the following week._

He definitely hadn't been expecting _that._

Well, it's not like he's going to let Bokuto go halfway around the world on his own.

So here they are, in the City of Angels, and as usual they get a lot of stares and whispers and there are _way_ too many propositions already but Kuroo _just. wants. coffee_. He doesn't care if the chicks (and dicks) are super hot, he doesn't care if the weather's great, that he's on summer vacation and he'd topped his year again and the JVA is already chatting with him casually even though he's only a junior.

_He just wants_ _COFFEE_.

Bokuto laughs merrily as usual, so used to his best bro's coffee addiction that he's been immune to the glares and sulks and snarky comments for years.

They find the place in the end, and Kuroo actually raises eyebrows with his coffee order(s) but he doesn't give a damn.

After he's inhaled two large cups, he realizes it's actually a really nice cafe with amazing brews and smooth tunes, and _100%_ his kinda joint.

How had Bokuto found this place? The other man isn't a coffee addict like him, always just going along with Kuroo on his 'caffeine hunts' but ordering weird stuff like matcha lattes and chai lattes and hot chocolates and cold-sugar-with-a-dash-of-coffee (aka 'frappes').

When the other casually ( _and so cutely_ ) says he'd researched the best coffee joints in each town they plan to head to, he melts.

Then Kuroo is melting even more when Bokuto pulls out a bright yellow notebook (obviously there's a giant glittering owl on the cover) and he realizes that the other man had actually made lots of notes and stuck printouts in it to plan for their trip.

He hadn't done a single thing to prep beyond freak out at Kenma (who's the only one in the world to know about his one-sided love) all day every day. (Hajime is a godsend, honestly, because Kuroo would've forgotten his toothbrush and clothes without his housemate throwing them all in his carry-on for him).

Is it just him, or is there the slightest of blushes on that familiar face? Are those beautiful golden eyes watching him a bit too closely?

He blushes a little at that and averts his gaze, blames jetlag (he's not fooling anyone, because obviously they'd flown Sky Suite and he'd had a comfy bed, but Bokuto had also kept him up most of the flight by deciding to chat and watch movies together - and they'd fallen asleep in his bed, which was a little silly because Bokuto had his own expensive bed) for his lack of snarky comeback.

Kuroo sputters out something along the lines of "thank you", and he thinks maybe he's had too much coffee ( _as if!_ ) because Bokuto seems to shine like the sun at that.

##

Of course they rent a convertible.

And of course they cruise through LA like the own the city, fielding a growing pool of admirers with practiced ease.

The GranCabrio is a beautiful beast, and Kuroo is 120% in love with it already though he knows it's impractical to have his own car while in university. He lives right next to campus after all, and Japan's public transport systems are world-renown. (That and he does feel a little guilty about his carbon footprint - Hajime calls him a tree-hugger sometimes but it's fond, he knows, because the other started refusing plastic bags and single-use straws in stores shortly after moving in with him).

He's not allowed to drive, not with his famous (and terribly costly) need for speed, so he leans back in his seat and sips beer after beer casually as Bokuto takes them on a lazy cruise through LA. Once in awhile they stop when Kuroo spots something he likes in a storefront, or when Bokuto realizes they're near one of the spots he'd written in his notebook.

Bokuto buys him the loveliest necklace - an adorable owl made of platinum and sapphire, with yellow diamonds for eyes, and maybe Kuroo blushes a lot when the taller male puts it on for him but the store assistants say nothing.

(He does buy his crush a cute cat necklace in return, all gold and black diamond, and Bokuto is so thrilled he cheers in the store and everyone is laughing and clapping somehow because that's just the owl's effect on others).

That night, they somehow choose not to party - despite having invites to the hottest clubs already - and chill in their suite drinking and chatting just the way they used to do in high school.

The next morning, Bokuto has coffees waiting for him when he surfaces from his pillows, and then they're on the road to Vegas after a huge breakfast.

_Luck be a lady_.

Maybe they look like a cliché, two hot guys in a Maserati cruising to Vegas from LA, shades on and music blasting while Kuroo drinks beer after beer, but he doesn't care.

They receive a warm welcome at the Bellagio, and are ushered to the penthouse in minutes, welcome drinks and food all laid out already, outfits neatly pressed and hung in their dressing rooms ( _how had Bokuto organized all this?_ ).

Then Kuroo feels incredibly thirsty - he must be dehydrated from the booze and heat - when the tall athlete walks into his room asking if he's ready to go.

He's definitely ready to come, that's for sure.

Of course it's a light gray suit, white shirt stretched indecently tight across a broad chest.

Of course Bokuto had opted to leave the top buttons open and foregone the tie and vest.

Of course he looks so ridiculously, insanely handsome ~~and perfect~~ that Kuroo's brain short-circuits.

The confused expression on that cute face, as a white head cocks to the side, absolutely ruins him for life.

##

It's common knowledge in Japan that Kuroo Tetsurou is a genius.

It's not so common knowledge in the States.

He's killing it at poker, while Bokuto cheers him on, and all's great until random chicks start getting a _little_ too touchy with the white haired athlete.

Standing abruptly, he tosses a chip at the dealer, nodding at the attendants who'll ensure his winnings get to his account before grabbing Bokuto's beefy arm and dragging him off.

Maybe he shouldn't have had so much to drink all day.

His friend doesn't seem to mind though, happy to wander the Strip with him watching random street shows. There's a major boxing match tomorrow night that they have ringside seats for, so they essentially have all night to party and get shit-faced.

Yet somehow, they don't do that.

They're laughing and chatting, trying to knock each other down with their shoulders (Bokuto is obviously taking it easy on him, given how very muscular the other is these days), and Kuroo thinks he's never been happier in his life.

Of course, he still doesn't know what'd bothered Bokuto to this extent - the entire trip is one giant 'cheer up, Bokuto' event - but he'll figure it out eventually.

It's only Day Two of their vacation, and he's a genius after all.

##

They do get shit-faced, but that's to be expected.

Kuroo thinks it's a bit of a waste of such a majestic bathroom, that he gets so intimately acquainted with the commode, and then he's too busy glaring at Bokuto who never gets hangovers.

Though, he can't really complain when he's being pampered like this.

Bokuto washes his hair and dries it, then the bulky man is feeding him all his favorite food while he moans and acts like a baby on the sofa.

There's some silly show on the wide screen TV, but they don't really care.

Why can't he have this every day?

Before he knows it, it's time to get ready for the event tonight. He's got a navy suit this time (last night's was dark gray), and it reminds him a lot of Nekoma's uniform.

Why does Bokuto look so damn good, even in a powder blue suit sans tie and vest?

##

The match is incredible, and they're invited to the afterparty.

It's a lot of booze and models, a lot of schmoozing with the rich and famous and turning a blind eye to the rampant drug use.

They make sure to leave early though, because Japan is a lot more conservative than the States and it wouldn't do for them to be linked to a party that included recreational drugs.

Roulette is fun, as is craps. The two of them don't really care about winning or losing to the house (Nekoma might have been a metropolitan school, but it's a known fact that their particular cohort of volleyball players are all minting it), only about beating each other, so they get a bit ridiculous with some of their bets but it's all in good fun (Kuroo obviously wins their little competition, because he's a genius).

It's back to LA tomorrow, and then they'll be heading to Yosemite two days after.

##

Time seems to fly, and before Kuroo knows it they're back in their convertible cruising on the 395.

If he stops to think about it, it's a little odd that neither of them has hooked up with anyone yet, especially given the hundreds of offers they've each received by now (and their reputations back home).

But he's glad. It'd hurt like hell to have to sleep knowing Bokuto is getting it on with another so near him.

The owl's open, friendly nature still means that Kuroo has to deal with the buff male having a lot of women invading his personal space and touching that broad chest, those huge biceps. Bokuto just smiles and laughs easily at all the flirtations, acting like it's the most natural thing in the world for him to be surrounded by a bevy of very beautiful women.

Well, he can't blame them.

The former Fukurōdani captain has grown, and not just physically. The man Kuroo had always known was inside the overgrown child is more obvious now, that thoughtfulness and perceptiveness that had always shocked others before when it appeared even more pronounced these days.

While he'd never really been surprised that Bokuto was actually highly intelligent when it came to people, he _is_ a little stunned whenever the owl casually disengages from the scantily clad ladies, strolling over and throwing one arm around Kuroo's shoulder before beaming that megawatt grin at him while leading him away from his own gaggle of admirers.

When he gives the other a curious look, Bokuto simply shrugs and says that it didn't look like the dark haired male is too happy with things.

He's not quite sure what 'things' Bokuto is referring to, and he hopes his face hadn't given away the fact that he _really_ doesn't like other people touching the Jackals player.

Sometimes though, when Kuroo is chatting easily with one beautiful woman or other - because it's honestly become second nature to him, to pretend to be straight, to pretend not to want Bokuto _that_ way - he'll randomly look up and catch golden eyes watching him carefully.

It's a little unnerving, and he's not sure how to handle it, so he just smirks each time and raises an eyebrow. Bokuto usually grins back - that odd look on a handsome face vanishing like it was never there in the first place - and more often than not the owl takes it as an invitation to come over and buy shots for the university student.

He's really far too pampered by the other, in yet another odd reversal of roles. Usually _he's_ the one looking after Bokuto, looking out for the innocent, oblivious male who does silly things like pressing fire alarm buttons to figure out how hard 'press firmly' meant.

But this entire trip, he's not allowed to pay for anything (except that cat necklace that Bokuto wears proudly around his neck all the time), he's not allowed to drive (OK, this isn't a new thing - no one lets him drive if they can help it coz he's a speed demon), he's always being put to bed by the other male after he passes out drunk, and he's constantly being babied in the mornings when he wakes up whining about his hangover.

It's weird as hell, because they've always split bills, always shared responsibilities (Kuroo usually takes all the brain work, and makes Bokuto schlep while he oversees, but it's still a totally fair division of labor in his opinion).

He can't say he doesn't like it though. Not when he's able to curl up on the couch next to Bokuto every morning, leaning against very hard muscles as he's spoonfed breakfast (the athlete wakes up insanely early daily, and the zero-hangover ability means that the white haired male gets an insane workout in and is all showered, changed, and has had his own breakfast before Kuroo wakes up moaning and groaning).

He's so spoiled by Bokuto, he wonders how he'll actually adjust to normal life once they're back in Japan.

It's a bit depressing to think about it, but he's always been a realist. Eventually, the athlete will return to Osaka for training and matches, will travel the country with his team to play volleyball at the highest levels. Meanwhile, Kuroo will be in Tokyo, attending classes, going for his own university-level volleyball trainings and matches, hanging out with Hajime and his friends in their apartment or at their regular cafes and bars.

He'll have to deal with hangovers on his own (Hajime believes in 'tough love', Kenma always says it's his own damn fault), he won't be able to get whatever he wants just by looking at it, he won't be able to get his way just by pouting slightly.

He won't be able to wake up to Bokuto Koutarou's smiling face, he won't be able to lean against that incredible body and feel the gentle heat seep through to his soul.

The white haired male seems to know he's upset about something, if that worried look is anything to go by. He feels terrible about it, so he forces away the dark thoughts and smiles. Bokuto doesn't buy it, huffing until he tells the other he'd just been thinking about how no one else treats him as well as the broad athlete does.

It's really odd that that statement makes the taller man blush - Kuroo is confused as hell - then the Bokuto Beam (the smile version, not the spike version) is at full blast and he's grinning too, and within seconds they're laughing and joking like usual.

Obviously Kuroo cannot be expected to _actually_ camp (yes, he's very spoiled - their high school volleyball camps had been the most 'rough' he'd been able to tolerate, and even then it was mostly because he'd had to keep a strong front for the team), so somehow Bokuto had gotten them reservations at the A Frame cabin above Bass Lake despite the short notice. It's absolutely gorgeous, and has all the creature comforts Kuroo requires.

There is _one_ tiny problem though.

There's only one queen sized bed.

The athlete doesn't seem to sense his turmoil, excitedly chatting with the host about hiking trails, and Kuroo considers offering to take the sofa for the night.

Before he can do so, the host is leaving and Bokuto is cheerfully suckering him into another drinking competition.

That damn owl seems to forget sometimes that he's the only one between the two of them who recovers perfectly with minimal sleep. Must be a professional athlete thing.

##

It's comfortable when he wakes up. He feels pleasantly warm, and there's an amazing smell all around him.

Someone's stroking his back, and his hair, and it makes him snuggle closer to a muscular body, nose rubbing a thick neck, as his arm tightens around a firm waist...

_Wait. What?_

Eyes flaring open - the sunlight hurts like hell - he jerks back but gets held in place by a strong arm.

Bokuto is smiling at him, as they lie on their sides facing each other, legs tangled and arms holding and...

Kuroo sputters, unsure of what to say, what's going on, how to escape this situation without losing his friend.

Yes, they're known as the 'best bros' but guys don't snuggle half-naked together like this. Especially not two very tall alpha males - one a professional volleyball player, the other a student-athlete.

"Morning!"

Bokuto is acting like this is totally normal.

Kuroo cannot deal.

It takes him a few tries, but eventually he manages to stutter out some sort of question. He's not sure what the question actually is - his brain is fried - but somehow Bokuto gets it.

Then that handsome face is confused, those golden eyes a bit clouded.

"You don't remember?"

_Remember what?_

Bokuto seems more and more uncertain, his usual confidence gone and reverting to that moody high schooler he'd been on occasion.

"Bo?"

The other male is refusing to look at him, and the arm around his waist holding him tight against the athlete is pulled back. Kuroo's not sure what he's doing, but he knows that he's missing something - that this moment is make or break - so he tightens his own arm and won't let Bokuto create distance between them.

That action seems to startle the taller man from his darkening thoughts, the fact that Kuroo throws one long leg over Bokuto's hip to lock the Jackals player in place dispelling the clouds in golden eyes.

Maybe this position was a bit...rash. Because now their groins are pressing against each other, and Kuroo realizes they're both only in briefs and it's getting a little dangerous and it'll be hard to go back to just being bro's if he doesn't move back...

"Last night." He focuses again on Bokuto instead of his inner freak out, sees the confidence return to that handsome visage. "You told me you'd always loved me."

He'd said _what?!_

Kuroo thinks he can cook a full course meal on his face, given how hot it feels. He also thinks that he's never wanted the ground to swallow him whole more than now.

His arm slackens, his mind in overdrive but just spinning in circles because how could he have admitted his feelings like that, it's the nail in the coffin for their friendship, what if Bokuto never wants to talk to him again...

A bright chuckle pierces through his mental doom and gloom.

"Thought you were supposed to be a genius, Kuroo." There's a hint of a challenge in that grin, in the twinkle in golden eyes.

_Huh?_

Maybe he should be mortified at how incapable he is of rational thought, of functioning like a normal person. But what did Bokuto mean?

The other man starts laughing, squeezing beefy arms and pulling Kuroo even tighter against him, and this is really getting dangerous because now they're rubbing against each other _there_ and...

Why is Bokuto hard?

Yes, it's called morning wood. But to be aroused holding another guy, especially someone who's always just been 'best bro'....

"Figured it out, yet?" There's definitely a challenge in those eyes now, in that smirk on full lips.

Does this mean...?

"You...you...you like me?" He squeaks out that last part hesitantly, shyly, thick eyelashes lowering and shielding hazel eyes from that brilliant sun.

"You didn't know?"

Would he be asking, would he have spent years pining for the other and suffering in silence, if he had?

Bedhead snapping up, he glares at the idiot holding him close, opening his mouth to give the other a piece of his mind.

He forgets, sometimes, that Bokuto Koutarou is a professional athlete who's used to moving at speeds a university athlete isn't.

Soft lips are on his, a hot tongue in his mouth, before he can process.

Then a warm hand grabs his ass, pulling him even closer to the other as Bokuto grinds their cocks together and Kuroo is moaning as his mouth is completely ravaged, his senses filled with nothing but Bokuto Koutarou.

When at last they part for air, he gets little kisses all over his face as he pants, dazed.

He'd kissed a lot of people over the years. But that had been the greatest, _the best,_ kiss of his life.

They take their time, lounging lazily in bed kissing and groping and touching and grinding, and of course it gets hot and heavy soon.

Kuroo shouldn't really be surprised that Bokuto had been prepared for this, has no time to think about why the other man had lube within easy reach, when a thick cock breaches him and pounds him into the mattress as he tries not to scream too loudly (and scare everyone in Yosemite).

A professional athlete's stamina is nothing to scoff at.

The university student is a sobbing, panting wreck by the time Bokuto cums, and it's all he can do to lie there and take it, feel the warm fluid filling him inside, look at that handsome face wracked with pleasure and listen to the way his name sounds when Bokuto says it like _that_.

He wakes up again sometime later, blushing when he realizes he'd dozed off ( _no, Bo, I did_ not _pass out_ ). He's held against the other as usual, and it's almost an identical situation as when he'd first woken up - right down to the hands stroking his hair and back - except for the fact that his ass is sore as hell and he's kinda sticky.

They talk, of course, when Kuroo asks what this means for them.

Bokuto beams so brilliantly at the use of the word 'them' that the dark haired male thinks there's no need for the sun anymore.

He wants to kick himself for being such a coward, for hiding how he'd felt all these years, but Bokuto is sorry too for doing the same, and in the end they agree to stop apologizing and just move forward together.

He turns bright red at the word 'together', buries his happy smile in that muscular neck and inhales his most favorite scent in the world.

Then his stomach is growling loudly, and Bokuto's joins in, and they're laughing as they untangle themselves and rise.

His frie...his boyfriend is a little distracted when Kuroo stands up and some cum leaks out of his ass and down a long, lean leg, but their stomachs won't let the athlete go straight to dessert (Kuroo is a little glad, because it'll take him awhile to get used to receiving, though he'll probably never get used to Bokuto's size but he doesn't mind the ache).

He pulls on a t-shirt, finds his underwear, before heading to the kitchen where one _extremely_ sexy Bokuto Koutarou is cooking in just his briefs.

Kuroo is thirsty as hell right then.

His heart melts when he's handed a cup of coffee - made just the way he likes it - and when he's kissed sweetly and told to take a seat (where had the cushion come from?) while Bokuto gets things ready.

No one else pampers him like this. He's officially spoiled for life.

They're both famished - especially Bokuto, who eats a lot more than Kuroo - and they dig in with gusto. Eventually, when he starts to slow down after many plates of eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, and french toast, he leans casually against the athlete as he sips from his fourth cup of coffee.

Bokuto is obviously really hungry, seeing as he doesn't stop eating while the shorter male nibbles at a piece of toast. Kuroo is a little curious as to why the other hadn't just gotten up earlier to make himself a meal - and in fact, it's the first time this trip when he'd not woken up to a full meal waiting for him (Bokuto is _definitely_ a full meal, but in another sense).

"I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arms and I didn't wanna wake you up."

Kuroo Tetsurou falls in love all over again with Bokuto Koutarou.

He blushes but doesn't refute his boyfriend when the white haired male calls the rest of the trip their honeymoon. He tears up a little when he finds out that Bokuto's depression before the trip - when the athlete had called absolutely miserable - was because he'd heard from someone that Kuroo was apparently going to propose to some chick, and it had broken the bubbly male's heart that the university student wanted someone else so much, wanted to spend forever with another.

Obviously he ends up telling the stupid owl off for that - _as if he'd even_ think _of such a thing without telling Bokuto first_ \- but those golden eyes are sharp and those calloused fingers gentle as they wipe away the moisture on his cheeks.

He only wants forever with Bokuto, and when he tells his boyfriend that, he gets treated to the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

The look on that handsome face - bashful, ecstatic, proud, grateful, adoring, tender, loving - isn't something he'll ever forget (though Bokuto makes him forget his own name shortly afterwards).

They might have taken the long way, wasted a few years getting here, but at least they made it eventually.

When they get back on the road, they don't really care what their next destination is, as long as they're side by side, holding hands on the journey to forever.


End file.
